


Truth or dare

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: I don't know, M/M, hummmmm what to say, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: It all started because of that stupid truth or dare game...(did I... did I really just try to do a proper summary? No seriously... I'm so bad at this I might as well give up on trying...)I FOUND A TITLE! I REALLY DID!\(^_^)/





	1. Chapter 1

It was drinking night at Ilhoon's. Sungjae had been squatting his apartment since the morning and Minhyuk had arrived about an hour ago. They were both on Ilhoon's bed, commenting Ilhoon's attempt at cooking them dinner. He had actually been spending more time swearing than cooking, it was highly entertaining.

Peniel was the next one to arrive, being the nice guy he is, he tried to help Ilhoon in his cooking. Watching Peniel follow Ilhoon around, holding a wooden spoon and nodding to whatever Ilhoon was saying as he tried cooking vegetables correctly was even more entertaining to them. 

After a while of this entertainment, Sungjae sighed and went to save the day, saving what would have been quite a tasteless dinner.

They decided to eat without waiting for the others. They had said they would be late so they could eat before they came, which they gladly did, while having dinner; Ilhoon suddenly harbored a slightly evil smile after having checked his phone, before asking:

\- Who's up for a challenge?

\- This sounds fishy, I'm out... - immediately answered Peniel.

\- Relaxxxx, I was just thinking about a game of truth or dare!

\- Hmmmm... okay, then... sighed Peniel.

\- Shouldn't we wait for the others? - asked Minhyuk.

Ilhoon's evil smile was getting wider:

\- It's alright!! They'll join us later!!

They played rock/paper/scissors for who would be asked first and Sungjae lost.

\- Okay! Sungjae! Truth or dare? asked Peniel, who was already into it.

Minhyuk was starting to get interested to, and Ilhoon still had his smirk.

\- ...Hmm... Dare... I guess...

\- Who should ask? asked Peniel, realizing they hadn't chosen an order yet and Ilhoon answered immediately:

\- I got an idea! I'll try!!! 

He made a pause and his smile got wider:

\- Sungjae, I dare you to kiss the next person that enters this apartment. On the mouth!

\- OHHHHHHH!!! 

Peniel and Minhyuk were apparently very pleased with the dare, and Sungjae now realized he should have chosen truth...

\- Ilhoon, if it's another one of your lousy plan to get me to kiss Eunkwang... I'll kill you.

For some reason, Ilhoon had that weird obsession with Sungjae kissing everyone, he had been fixed on making him kiss Eunkwang for months, he somehow found very entertaining to arrange crazy situations…

\- No no! I promise! I don't even know if Eunkwang is the next one arriving!

Sungjae sighed, the dare was up anyway... 

\- I wouldn't mind kissing Eunkwang... -said Minhyuk dreamily

\- Yeah, dude, we all know you have a crush on him...

\- I wouldn't mind kissing Minhyuk. - said Sungjae - He's hot so that makes it okay.

\- Yes, I see what you mean, I wouldn't mind either... - Peniel agreed.

\- Hey! I'm here you know!

\- You started it Minhyuk! - said Ilhoon.

\- Hyunsik's pretty kissable too... - added Sungjae.

\- Yes, you're right...- Minhyuk and Ilhoon said at the same time

They could have gone on for a while, but a knock on the door was heard and they all but Sungjae jumped in excitement. Minhyuk said:

\- So we concerted we agreed that if you put the tongue, you'll be exempted from 10 rounds! Now go... go open the door! And we want to see it!!

Sungjae reluctantly went to open the door, wondering where they had found time to “concert” and:

\- Of course... I should have known... - he sighed, face-palming, hadn't even come to his mind, even when it was obvious Ilhoon had planned this...

Changsub walked in cheerfully, asking him what was wrong and was met with cheers and,"Go Sungjae!"when he entered the place, he turned interrogatively to Sungjae:

\- Sorry, dude... - he said before intrudingly grabbing him by the arm and giving him that kiss who would spare him 10 rounds, Changsub was so surprised he didn't even react until Sungjae let him go.

\- What the fu...?

He got cut by the cheering and applauding from Minhyuk, Peniel and Ilhoon. He was now really confused.

\- Relax, it was just a dare, since I put the tongue, I'm exempted from 10 rounds, but I can still ask!

\- Ohh, okay...

Changsub sat down and added:

\- So, who's next?

This wasn't the reaction any of them had expected, Sungjae had thought he was going to be mad at them for such a dare and would have liked to have some reaction to that kiss (he had ended up giving his best since he had nothing more to lose... and was a bit disrupted from such a lack of reaction), Minhyuk had thought he was going to have some kind of weird squeal as if he was some 13-year-old girl, Peniel had thought he would have a more aggressive reaction and Ilhoon had thought he would kiss Sungjae back, to say they were all disappointed would be the least. 

Changsub wasn't even seated that they heard another knocking. Sungjae went to open it and was met with a smiley Hyunsik:

\- Man... you couldn't arrive like 2 minutes earlier? - complained Sungjae.

Hyunsik shrugged, not getting why, and went in, leaving a not-so-cheerful Sungjae at the door.

The next one to play was Peniel; he chose dare and had to eat the food Ilhoon had originally made for dinner (yes, "saving it" had meant putting it in the refrigerator, so Ilhoon could deal with it later). And asserted he had almost died for the rest of the evening. Eunwkang arrived and joined. They drank a lot, like, a lot.

Minhyuk had the wrong idea to choose truth once and had to admit in front of everyone he had a crush on Eunkwang (who ended up being a blushing mess), Hyunsik had to face an arm-wrestling one against 6 (this ended up a huge mess by the way), Ilhoon had to bow to Sungjae, asking for forgiveness on that kiss earlier (yes, the idea had come from Sungjae).

They eventually started doing more thuths than dares because they were getting lazy, Ilhoon had to rank who he preferred from his favourite to his less favourite (some people ended up vexed but no-one was really surprised), they enjoyed a lot asking Changsub if he had liked Sungjae's kiss, but they got disappointed when his only answer was that "Sungjae's a pretty good kisser", inevitably Sungjae had to get back on the game and had to answer the unavoidable question Ilhoon threw at him with a smirk: had he liked kissing Changsub? and he answered with a "nes" that he hoped would please everyone. They probably wouldn't have let such an answer slide if they hadn't gotten interrupted by Hyunsik's squeal when he realized they hadn't bought enough alcohol and that they were out.

They figured they would have to do without and all scattered around, dozing off not even half an hour later.

Hyunsik and Peniel managed to get on Ilhoon's bed, with Ilhoon sandwiched in the middle, Minhyuk had been laying on the carpet for a while and seemed determined to die here ever since he had had to confess publicly. Eunkwang hesitated for a while, at first joining Sungjae on the couch but he ended up joining Minhyuk on the carpet a few minutes later.

Changsub took his place on the couch without second-thoughts, and most of them immediately fell asleep, though not Ilhoon who realized he needed to pee but he was stuck on the bed...

A few of them got woken up in the night when Hyunsik fell off the bed and Ilhoon took the opportunity to run to the bathroom, when he came back, Hyunsik had gone back on the bed and had left an empty spot for him, Ilhoon sighed because it was ridiculously small, he wasn't tall but he wasn't small, he still managed to get on the bed, and squeezed himself close to Hyunsik, to think he was this uncomfortable on his own bed... 

Peniel hadn't even flinched, apparently very deeply asleep (Ilhoon was pretty sure he was the one taking all the room on the bed). Sungjae had woken up too and was struggling to fall back asleep. He was squished between Changsub and the back of the couch, even without the pillows, this was meant for two people lying on it... 

Sungjae eyes scanned the room and stopped on Minhyuk and Eunkwang who were sleep-hugging, it was pretty cute...   
He then stared at the ceiling for a very, very, long while, and he was about to finally fall back asleep when Changsub moved and his arm crashed on Sungjae's face.

\- You gotta be kidding... - whined Sungjae, feeling the sleepiness go away. 

He was really tempted to push him off the couch, the only thing holding him back was that he might wake the others up if he did. He gave up on sleeping and stood up, wandering around Ilhoon's apartment. He stopped in front of some pictures, he laughed when he saw a group picture of them from a few years ago, they had all grown up so much... 

He got startled when he felt a hand on his arm, he turned and found a very sleepy looking Changsub rubbing his eyes, whisper-asking him if something was wrong.

\- Why are up? whisper-asked Sungjae back.

\- It was cold after you left... 

Sungjae sighed, said nothing was wrong and led Changsub back to the couch because he seemed pretty lost, which was kind of hard to do, Ilhoon's apartment only had like, two rooms...   
Once they had settled back on the couch, Sungjae still didn't feel like he would fall asleep soon and was surprised to hear Changsub mumbling a few minutes later:

\- By the way Sungjae... get ready for payback...

 

Whaaaaaaat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~  
> I hope you're all doing great!!!! (for some reason I'm in an awfully good mood right now...~)
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, I've got like, the next chapter ready and then it's the void so this might go on for a while...  
> Like really... I just had an idea about Ilhoon giving a weird dare to Sungjae and it ended up like that... Anyway! I hope you have a great day!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk woke up in the early morning; he got woken up by the daylight peering from under the curtains, he wanted to stand up but then he realized what position he was in and his heart started beating faster and faster...

Eunkwang was very close and had his arms wrapped around him. And they had a blanket on them, which was surprising because Minhyuk didn't remember falling asleep with one. 

Minhyuk looked around, Sungjae and Changsub were both sleeping on the couch, in a pretty weird position, probably very uncomfortable for Sungjae and very comfy for Changsub... Peniel hadn't moved one bit throughout the night and Hyunsik was now in the middle of the bed (which didn't seem very logical) and the only reason Ilhoon wasn't falling off said bed was that Hyunsik had his arm protectively wrapped around him... 

Minhyuk delicately removed Eunkwang's arms and stood up, he jumped when he saw Ilhoon gesturing to him, mouthing "save me" and he walked to him, apparently, Hyunsik had a pretty strong grip and Ilhoon was somewhat stuck, which made Minhyuk giggle but he tried to stay quiet, not wanting to be the one waking up the grumpy sleepers…

Once he managed to free Ilhoon, the latter whispered:

\- Worst night ever... next time, you all sleep on the floor...

To which Minhyuk couldn' help but giggle, at least, these adventures had managed to calm his heart down, and it was better. Because he felt really awkward, having to face Eunkwang after what had happened... damn Ilhoon and his truth or dare...

They made coffee and Peniel soon woke up too, they then witnessed Changsub getting up, stumbling on Eunkwang still asleep on the floor, making a weird noise like "seems nice here" and getting some blanket, falling back asleep next to Eunkwang. 

Hyunsik still showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. 

Sungjae woke up and looked like a lost owl. He joined them in near the coffee maker, mumbling:

\- Worst night ever, next time, I sleep on the floor or on the bed and not with mister as-long-as-i-am-comfortable-everything's-good...

They all giggled at that, Sungjae seemed quite grumpy, and they figured they shouldn't mess with him, he went to take his shower first and when he went out again, he noticed Eunkwang was up and Changsub had once again changed location, he was now on Ilhoon's bed, next to a still deeply asleep Hyunsik...

Half an hour later, Minhyuk left to go back to his place, saying he would sleep all day... (he was mostly just avoiding Eunkwang.)Peniel and Sungjae left soon after him, they had been roommates for about three years now, they had been paired up in their college dorms and got along so well they had stayed roommies till now.

Once they had left, Ilhoon decided it was time to chase everyone from his apartment and Eunkwang joined him in his "let's wake up Hyunsik and Changsub up" quest because he needed a ride home (the three of them lived in the same building.).

Waking Changsub up was pretty easy, Hyunsik, however... took them a lot more effort, but they managed to finally wake him up after a while...

A few days later, Sungjae ran into Changsub at the coffee house they usually went to and whenever Changsub was getting too close, Sungjae's heartbeat would get a lot faster because his words were still haunting him, yes, he knew it would come someday, but he had no idea when and it was torturing. 

When he went back to his friends, they made fun of him because he looked all flustered and they tried to get information out of him as to why he was flustered...

When Changsub went back home, he found a wild Minhyuk standing at the door of Hyunsik and Eunkwang's apartment (his was next door) and seemed somewhat frozen.

\- Hey dude! You're alright???

Minhyuk jumped when he heard him. He seemed dismayed.

\- You want to see Eunkwang but you haven't come up with a plausible reason right now? - asked Changsub.

Minhyuk nodded... this wasn't the first time such a situation had occurred.

\- Okay... - said Changsub and he opened their door with his keys, he sing-sang coming in:

\- Hey guys, I ran into Minhyuk earlier so I brought him home~ But my apartment is a mess so we're gonna hang out here~

Minhyuk mouthed him a thank you and jumped on their couch, it seemed nobody was home... Changsub headed for the kitchen and came back with snacks.

\- Isn't that... stealing?

\- Do you see anyone here? We basically broke in, so it doesn't matter anymore...

\- Do they even know you have a key to their place???

Changsub just shrugged and Minhyuk laughed, maybe it was better not to know...

Eunkwang came home about half an hour later and looked at them, suspecting something fishy, Minhyuk and Changsub were watching TV on his couch...

\- You guys should really lock your place... anyone can come in anytime! - Changsub sighed at him with a disapproving nod. 

Minhyuk frowned but find it rather funny so didn't say anything. 

\- Well, I should really go do my laundry... it's been packing in my home and... you know stuff...

Changsub ran away after saying that, and now Eunkwang wondered what kind of nonsense that was... 

Minhyuk had dismayed eyes when Changsub went away:

\- You traitor... - he mumbled angrily.

\- You said something? 

Eunkwang was innocently peeking at him from behind the kitchen counter.

\- Huuuuuuh... I didn't say anything... You must have heard wrong...

Now Eunkwang was making weird faces at him:

\- Am I becoming crazy...-er? (this was said in a very very strange voice no normal human should have...)

Minhyuk burst out laughing, but he then thought back of his public confession and he realized Eunkwang had never said anything about that...

\- Eunkwang...

Eunkwang, who had disappeared behind the kitchen counter, answered a muffled "yes."

\- What are you doiiiiiiiiing???

Eunkwang's head popped from behind the counter with a huge smile, he seemed to like Minhyuk acting cute:

\- I'm putting away the groceries.

\- Oh... 

Minhyuk hadn't even noticed he had came home with groceries, he stood up to go help him. He wanted to ask him about that night, but he didn't know how...

\- Eunkwang?

\- You know, I'm right next to you... you don't need to call my name before saying something...

 

Was Eunkwang making fun of him right now? 

\- No... seriously, what's wrong? You're being weird...

Minhyuk smiled awkwardly... Eunkwang was waiting for an answer and he couldn't think of any lie right now so he might as well tell the truth... he took a deep breath:

-YouknowhowIconfessedinthetruthordaregamewehadat Ilhoon's? Well, Iwaswonderingwhyyouhadn'tsaidanythingabout that...

\- Okay, Minhyuk, you're gonna have to repeat that because all I understood was “Ilhoon's” and “well”…

He was smiling widely while talking and Minhyuk now suspected he had understood just fine but was taking advantage of the situation. 

Minhyuk smiled awkwardly once more:

\- I was wondering why you hadn't said anything about me admitting I have... a crush on you the other night at Ilhoon's...

Eunkwang smiled, it was a really nice smile, Minhyuk wasn't sure he had ever seen Eunkwang smile like that:

\- I figured you'd be embarrassed…

He had scratched his head when answering and suddenly Minhyuk felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders... Eunwkang didn't dislike him. He seemed to actually be... flattered?

\- So you're not gonna say... anything?

Eunwkang nodded with a very satisfied smile as Minhyuk's frustration was being more and more obvious...

Eunkwang burst out laughing:

\- This is way too fun Minhyuk... Of course I'll say something!!!!

Minhyuk sighed in relief, that guy was an idiot...

Eunwkang stayed in deep thoughts for a while before talking again:

\- I love you Minhyuk... like really... but...

Minhyuk didn't like that but... buts were never good.

-... But I don't know what kind of love it is...

What? What did he mean?

\- ... I've been pretty confused lately... and I'm still figuring it out so... Just... just leave me some time okay? The other reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't want to get your hopes up like I'm doing right now when I don't know how I feel... I don't want you to get hurt Minhyuk...

He had said that last part very softly, his hand was stroking Minhyuk's arm softly, it seemed like time had slowed down... and Minhyuk didn't know what to do, or even what to say... The atmosphere had changed quite rapidly...

Minhyuk felt empty... he had never expected that kind of answer so now he didn't know what to do... He left Eunkwang's place, thought for a while about going to Changsub's but it seemed that he had really gone out to do his laundry because it seemed empty... he walked back home, when it started raining, he felt like this day couldn't get worse…

The rain apparently could... Minhyuk was drenched... it was so sunny when he had gone out he hadn't even taken a coat... He sat on a bench, giving up on everything. 

But then, he saw a wild Eunkwang running to him, an umbrella in hand… That fool had been holding it but wasn't using it...

\- Oh Minhyuk! I wanted to give you an umbrella, but I guess I'm too late now...

Minhyuk had a slight laugh... really... Eunwkang was an idiot... But he loved that idiot...

\- You're gonna catch a cold if you stay like that... Why didn't you use the umbrella?

Eunwkang looked at the umbrella as if he was noticing it for the first time... 

\- I... don't know... I was so focused on catching up with you I forgot why...

Minhyuk stood up, took the umbrella and opened it, though it wasn't even useful anymore...

\- We're closer to my place... you should come by to at least dry off... you're really gonna catch a cold if you go back to your place under this rain...

Eunwkang shrugged and followed him... for some reason, when Minhyuk had left, he had felt empty and sad. He really did love Minhyuk. He didn't want to lose him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have know idea why it went that way... anyway, thank you fro reding!!! \\(°o°)/


	3. Chapter 3

They went to Minhyuk's place and Minhyuk took out towels and gave some to Eunwkang to dry off. Outside it was still flooding.  
Seeing Eunkwang's clothes were all soaked, Minhyuk gave him some and changed first, then, he prepared some tea.

His heart skipped a beat when Eunkwang joined him in the kitchen, he was wearing one of Minhyuk's sweater and his hair was a mess... it looked weird yet the whole was really cute...

Minhyuk snapped out of it, thought he couldn't seem to calm his heart anymore. 

Eunkwang stayed until the rain stopped, then went back home. He didn't know what had gotten into him earlier... he had seen the rain starting to fall and his only thought had been "Minhyuk", he had grabbed an umbrella and ran out...

~~~~~~~~~~

Sungjae sighed and let his head bump on the table. He was at Hyunsik and Eunkwang's place, Eunkwang was _supposed_ to help him with his homework, but he had been staring at the window for a good ten minutes now, and whenever Sungjae showed signs of impatience he would shut him up. Sungjae had no idea why he had even asked him... Eunkwang was just good at explaining things, but he wasn't focused at all...

\- Eunkwangggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

Eunkwang sighed and gestured him to go stand with him by the window.  
Sungjae reluctantly stood up and joined him.

\- Okay, I need to pee so you stay here and you keep on watching...  
\- Watching? Watching what??

Eunkwang sighed... Shaking his head:

\- Did you think I was just randomly standing there? We're watching for when Changsub comes home, if he has any grocery store bag, you catch him at all costs when he passes by... We don't have any food left here... 

The last sentence was said dramatically, Sungjae frowned... what the...? 

Sungjae stood by the window, sighing and waited, watching as Eunkwang had told him to… He did see Changsub about 20 seconds later...

\- Eunkwang he has take-outs... - Sungjae shouted to him.  
\- What kind??? - Eunkwang was shouting back from the bathroom  
\- Seems to be from some kind of restaurant... I don't know...

Eunkwang ran out of the bathroom to the living-room.

\- Okay... seems interesting... You, go open the door, and find a way to lure him in...

Sungjae sighed, this was ridiculous... He opened the door and waited for Changsub to pass by...

\- Hey Sungjae~ Tell Eunkwang to stop planning on stealing my food!!

He passed by without stopping and Sungjae saw Eunkwang falling dramatically on the floor:   
-I failed again... 

Changsub's head popped out of his apartment:  
\- But _you_ can have some!  
He winked at Sungjae and went back in. Sungjae shrugged and followed him, leaving Eunkwang to his misery...

Changsub's place was a mess... Sungjae wondered how he even survived in this...  
Changsub was humming in front of the stove and he turned to Sungjae with an evil smile. Sh*t, he had forgotten... he shouldn't have come in... his heartbeat was getting faster and he felt really hot...   
He got saved by a pleading Eunkwang, who apparently really wanted food...

Changsub's smirk didn't go away and even when Hyunsik joined them because "he had smelled good food from the lobby" and it was starting to get cramped in Changsub's place... Now Sungjae understood why they never hung out there...

Eventually, Hyunsik and Eunkwang went back to their place (the perfect definition of the people who just came for the food) and Sungjae wanted to go... but he had settled on Changsub's couch (this thing looked old and crumpled but was madly comfortable) and felt like he wouldn't ever move again...

Sungjae closed his eyes, if he stayed like that for a bit more, he would probably fall asleep...   
He got woken up by Changsub's voice, it seemed it was coming from very far away:  
\- Shouldn't you head home??

Sungjae opened his eyes... it seemed the apartment had magically cleaned while he was sleeping... Changsub had a washcloth in hand and was drying a glass, he added:  
\- I didn't want to wake you up but it's starting to be pretty late... - he put down the glass and took another one - You can sleep here if you want though...

Sungjae stretched, yawning, he then proceeded to rub his eyes, wondering what time it was, he looked at the time on his phone and his eyes opened widely when he saw it was past one a.m already, he shrugged:  
\- I might as well sleep here then...

He moved from Changsub's couch to Changsub's bed and fell right back asleep, he didn't even bother changing. He vaguely remembered Changsub whining about the fact that he thought Sungjae was going to stay on the couch but that was pretty much all...

He woke up the next day feeling very well rested... He stood up, taking a while to remember where he was and how he had ended up here... then he started to remember and found it funny because he didn't remember falling asleep with an old T-shirt and sweatpants...

\- ... Huuuuuuu... Changsub?

Sungjae suddenly noticed the latter was nowhere in sight, he looked around, had Changsub left?   
He was surprised to find him on that weirdly comfortable couch, he seemed deeply asleep and was holding a pair of half folded socks against his heart.

\- What the f...?

Sungjae shook him, trying to wake him up:

\- Channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngsub!

Changsub jolted awake, panicking:

\- WHAT?

Sungjae was looking at him, standing next to the couch, his arms crossed, looking pissed, gesturing to his clothes.

\- Can you explain _this_ to me??????

Changsub scratched his head, and took a long time before answering:

\- You changed in your sleep???

Sungjae was ready to hit him so he gave up on trying to lie:

\- Okay!... Okay!... I got bored and I was like, what should I do? And then... I saw you and you seemed uncomfortable and I was like... Why did he go to sleep like that? 

\- And so you thought the best thing to do _was changing me_????????????

Changsub nodded:  
\- You thanked me dude!   
\- You just needed to take my sweater off!!

Changsub shrugged and stood up.

\- And why weren't you sleeping anyway?

Changsub was now battling with his coffee maker, he shrugged and said:  
\- I have insomnia these days...

Sungjae froze for a split second:  
\- _You_??? - he chuckled - Who would have ever thought such a sleeping-machine like you could have insomnia... Is that why you cleaned your apartment?

He was almost laughing by the end of his sentence, he probably should be a lot more pissed at Changsub but... well, he was who he was, at some point he just had to deal with it...

\- You should be proud of yourself... you've been working out lately?

Sungjae brought his hands up to his chest, a scandalized look on his face, he felt violated and it was making it worse that Changsub was laughing...

He showered, and changed back to his own clothes, really, Changsub was a creep... He then went back home, still thanking Changsub for letting him sleepover.

When he arrived home, he found a freaked-out Peniel:  
\- Where the hell were you man? I called you like, a 100 times on your phone you never picked up! I was mad worried!!!

Oh shit... his phone... he had forgotten it...

\- I slept at Changsub's...

He stopped talking when he noticed the weird look Peniel was giving him:  
\- ... What?

\- You slept at _Changsub's_ place?

\- What's wrong with that?

Peniel scanned him weirdly before shaking his head:  
\- Nothing... nothing...

Sungjae shrugged and went inside, and realizing he had left his stuff back at Eunkwang's place... He sighed and went to look for another one of his backpacks, he could survive without it for a day, he would pass by to get everything later...

~~~~~~~~~~

_Evening of the same day:_

Hyunsik found Eunkwang lying on their living-room floor, desperate when he came back home… He seemed to be in dismay...

Why did it have to be like this...? Everything seemed to be just fine but then... he had started having doubts... Minhyuk was a great friend! A really great friend... he had never let himself think of him any other way...

Hyunsik lied down beside him, not saying anything, they were soon joined by Changsub who happened to pass by. A few minutes later:

\- Why are we lying down?  
\- Channngsub! You ruined it! - Hyunsik whined.  
\- Ruined what?  
\- Our spiritual connection!  
\- Whaaaaaat?

Eunkwang laughed, Hyunsik smiled, happy to see he hadn't lyed around for nothing, at least Eunwkang didn't look so depressed anymore...  
Changsub started laughing too, he couldn't help it, Eunkwang's laugh was like a virus... Hyunsik soon let out a giggle and they ended up laughing like whales, still lying on the floor...

Sugnjae went it, hearing weird noises, he was here to get his stuff and walked on three idiots laughing like they would never laugh again... the whole was pretty weird... these guys really... 

They came back to reality when Sungjae cleared his throat, gathering his stuff, looking at them judgingly...  
Hyunsik stood up, helping the two old men up two, Sungjae explained that he had just forgotten stuff and hadn't expected to find _that kind of scene_ coming here, and added that he was pretty sure he had forgotten his phone at Changsub's and so they both left to find it there.

Once he found it, it had slipped under the couch, Sungjae sat on said couch to check on what he had missed. Changsub sat down too, and Sungjae noticed his smirk was back:

\- Don't get too comfortable... I still have my payback to get...

Sungjae froze... his heartbeat inevitably getting a lot faster... he realized he was kind of anticipating... a lot... but he wouldn't admit it for the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... really, I don't know from where these keep coming from....  
> Thank you for reading!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Eunkwang snapped, he went out, leaving a confused Hyunsik home, he walked to Minhyuk's place and knocked.  
Minhyuk opened the door and Eunkwang stormed in:

\- You! YOU!!!!

Minhyuk was confused, Eunkwang seemed pretty mad and he had no idea why...

\- I was fine... I was really great... Everything was great... But then YOU!?! - he pointed at Minhyuk, who was still by the door, closing it slowly - You show and you're like "Oh yes, I like Eunkwang"... And I'm like... what? But then... I start to wonder... I'm like.... I don't know… I don’t know about anything anymore...!

He was walking around Minhyuk's living-room, shaking his head, curious of what was going to happen next, Minhyuk sat on his couch, waiting for him to get back on talking.

\- You, Lee Minhyuk... are a sly man.... A sly, sly, sly man...

Minhyuk liked this conversation... Eunkwang definitely did not dislike him, otherwise things wouldn't be happening this way... He was smiling... letting Eunkwnag getting it all out:

\- Ohhh you knew what was coming right? You're such a wicked man....

Minhyuk let out a giggle... Eunkwang was such an idiot...

After rambling on for a while, Eunkwang stopped in front of Minhyuk:

\- Anyway, Lee Minhyuk... you... vicious man.... - he sighed - You drive me crazy...

He sat down next to Minhyuk, who was staring at him, smiling:

\- Does this mean you like me back?????

Eunkwang turned his head to him apparently thinking of an answer, he was leaning against the back of the couch, looking strenghless, he shrugged:

\- I guess...

Minhyuk frowned:

\- I'm not satisfied with this answer.... at all.

He leaned in closer to Eunkwang and kissed his lips softly, it was an innocent little peck on the lips but Eunkwang became as red as a tomato... 

After Minhyuk leaned away, he touched his lips, he looked lost. He was looking at Minhyuk as if he was seeing him for the first time.   
He stared for a long time. Too long, Minhyuk felt very self-conscious.

\- You're so damn hot...

Minhyuk had not expected Eunkwang to say that... He had taalked slowly and quietly, Minhyuk now felt even more self-conscious and was now blushing.

Eunkwang leaned in and brushed his lips against Minhyuk's before leaning back against the couch, apparently surprised with himself...

Minhyuk smiled and sat closer to him, he wrapped his arm around Eunkwang's shoulders and brought him closer, smiling widely.

Eunkwang was shyly smiling when he let his head rest on Minhyuk shoulder, mumbling something about him being wicked and Minhyuk laughed, kissing Eunkwang's forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few weeks later_

Sungjae was felt like history was repeating itself, he was once again at Eunkwang's place, trying to study, he had come to have Eunkwang explain him that stuff he didn't get but the latter was distracted... like not focused at all. He was standing by the window, looking outside:

\- Are you planning to steal Changsub's food again?

Eunkwang hummed as an answer, he added later:

\- And I told Minhyuk to come by... I hope he got my telepathic message to bring food. - he turned to Sungjae dramatically - Our fridge is unfortunately... empty. Life is hard these days Sungjae...

He jumped in excitement when he noticed Minhyuk on the street, he opened the window and gestured to him, then he ran around Sungjae, saying, in an overly excited voice that Minhyuk had brought food!!!!!

When Minhyuk went in, he was met with a very excited Eunkwang and a desperate Sungjae.  
He laughed when Eunkwang jumped on him, sloppily kissed him and took the food from his hands, saying he was a genious.

Sungjae felt like it was going to be a loooong evening... thankfully he didn't have any classes the next day, it made drinking a lot being okay. Now that he had completely lost Eunkwang's attention, he felt like he was never going to understand anything in his homework. And great, now the two lovebirds were being couply in the kitchen... 

He sighed, Hyunsik wasn't even coming home tonight, he had left earlier, saying he had a date and now, Sungjae was being a third wheel and he didn't like that.

He was both happy and annoyed when Changsub came in, he was in a weirdly good mood and even asked Sungjae if he wanted him to help him, to which Sungjae _laughed_.

\- Hey! I may not be good at studies but at least I graduated!

He sat down next to Sungjae and turned out to be surprisingly good at explaining too...   
However, Sungjae couldn't focus because Eunkwang and Minhyuk were being very loud, Sungjae had never thought cooking meant making so much noise... they ended up moving to Changsub's apartment, and Sungjae diligently finished all of his homework. He was quite pleased with himself...

Changsub disappeared for a while, he came back carrying food:

\- Okay, so I got food from these two... - he shook his head in Eunkwang's apartment direction, and added - For your own good... don't go in there... it has gotten... weird.

He didn't explain further and Sungjae didn't ask for more, not sure he wanted to know more...

Changsub put everything on the table and they ate without talking much, it was nice.  
Changsub had been talking about his payback from time to time but now Sungjae didn't really believe he was seriously going to act... he had had plenty of occasions already...  
He should have known better...

Sungjae suggested they watched a movie and Changsub laughed, commenting on the fact that Sungjae never lost an occasion to squat his couch, to which Sungjae answered with an evil laugh...

Changsub picked a scary movie, and Sungjae spent most of it clinging to him because he was afraid, which made Changsub laugh, making fun of him because:  
\- It's just a movie Sungjae!

It was around the middle of the movie, when Changsub suddenly turned to Sungjae, smiling widely...

\- What? - asked Sungjae - Does me being scared makes you that happy?

Changsub's smile got wider:

\- It's time Sungjae...

Sungjae frowned, what was he talking about? Changsub's smile was more a smirk than a smirk now and he got closer, like a lot closer, he was basically kneeling on the couch, he added:

\- My payback Sungjae... my payback...

Sungjae shook his head:

\- You're so... evil...

Changsub laughed and came even closer:

\- I warned you didn't I?

Sungjae just nodded... his heart was beating so fast... he was sweating and he shivered when Changsub touched his arm. Changsub frowned, and leaned away a bit, looking surprised:

\- Am I making you _that_ nervous?

Sungjae nodded, not saying anything, he was surprised that Changsub was surprised... The thing with Changsub was that he had no idea of how... appealing he could be...  
Changsub sat back, really surprised. 

\- Maybe I should have my payback some other time... I don't like you being nervous like that... 

Sungjae sighed, he was relieved yet disappointed... He then did what he least expected:

\- Please... If you want your payback, just take it now... The waiting is killing me...

Whaaaaaat? What was he saying??? Had he just _asked_ for it??????????

Changsub shrugged and said:  
\- Okay!

He came back closer, and Sungjae's heart started beating crazily in his chest, he came closer and closer, way too slowly for Sungjae's liking, he wanted all this to be over...  
He kissed him, and he did it good... So good Sungjae got caught up into it and started kissing him back.

When they stopped kissing, Changsub had ended up practically straddling Sungjae, he scratched his head, going back to sit normally, smiling awkwardly:

\- Well... hum... yeah... this... this... got out of hand... 

Sungjae felt really awkward... he had not expected it to be this... good... But at least, now it was over, and it was reassuring that Changsub seemed as awkward as he was...  
The forgotten movie was still playing and Sungjae got frightened by a sudden scream in it. Changsub went back closer, hesitantly touching his arm to calm him down. He suggested they stopped the movie but Sungjae said he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he knew how it ended so they kept on watching. 

Though he had insisted on finishing it... Sungjae wasn't really paying attention to it, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and about the fact that he wanted another one... He pushed these thoughts aside and focused back on the movie.  
Without really realizing what he was doing, Sungjae had snuggled close to Changsub, the movie was a really scary one. Sungjae didn't understand how Changsub wasn't really frightened watching this... thing...

H ended up spending the end of the movie hiding his face in Changsub's chest saying these stuff weren't his thing and he shouldn't watch scary movies... Once the movie was over, Sungjae suddenly realized he had been holding Changsub's arm tightly and they were in a weird position... He sat back, trying to look indifferent and acting like this hadn't been the craziest evening he had had in a while... 

Sungjae said he should head home and took his stuff, for some reason, Changsub walked him back to his door and, though he tried not to show it, Sungjae was pretty sure he didn't want him to go. Sungjae tested the field by getting out, and noticed Changsub restrained himself from holding back his arm... this was fun, why was he like that? He took another step out and Changsub followed him, which was even funnier.  
Sungjae suddenly had an epiphany:

\- Do you still have insomnia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is starting to get very long.... (as of all my stories these days...) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! (For some reason, I almost wrote "thank you for ready" and it somehow made sense to me, which is weird...)


	5. Chapter 5

Changsub looked taken aback, he shrugged:  
\- Well, kind of... it depends...

Sungjae took a step closer to him:

\- Maybe... I don't know... maybe I should stay to keep you company in case you have any tonight???

Changsub finally got the hint and he gladly let him back in, blushing a bit.

Though he had never admitted it, he had _loved_ being kissed by Sungjae on that day at Ilhoon's, he meant, he had always liked Sungjae... but that kiss... really... that kiss had drove him crazy though he wasn't one to admit it. He had had a lot of fun with that payback thing and had never expected Sungjae kissing him back...  
He had liked it... probably a little too much... and now that Sungjae was staying for the night... he... damn, he wanted to kiss him again so badly...

Sungjae asked if he had anything to lent him to get changed into and Changsub giggled, thinking back of the last time Sungjae had slept here... He had had fun... And since Sungjae was glaring at him, he was probably thinking about the same event...

\- Yes, sure...

He lent him a t-shirt and sweatpants and Sungjae took his shower first, when he came back out, Changsub had switched on the TV and was scattered on his couch, apparently very focused on the movie, and Sungjae scared him when he suddenly jumped in front of him with a crazy laugh....

Changsub got startled but laughed it off, getting up to go take his shower, when he came back out, Sungjae had of course, invested his couch and he opened his arms laughing, gesturing for Changsub to come.

Changsub was wondering if he had drank something weird while he was showering but chose not to care and jumped on the couch. He settled comfortably and Sungjae whined because he was taking up all the room.

They were both pretending to be focused on the tv show, both thinking about that kiss...  
Sungjae suddenly payed attzntion to the TV, and noticed a very, very, very weird show was on:

\- Changsub... What are watching?

Changsub, who appeared to have been deeply lost in his thoughts looked up and they both burst out laughing seeing that stuff... It was the kind of kids show that, when you watch as an adult, you find to be weirdly inappropriate. They left it on, laughing every two sentence, this show was wrong in so many ways...

Changsub stood up to get the both of them water, and when he came back, he sat a lot closer to Sungjae, it was partly due to a miscalculation but Sungjae didn't seem to mind, and Changsub hadn't fail to notice Sungjae had moved toward the middle of the couch while he was gone, he found it a bit funny, and realized he wasn't the only one to have liked that kiss... though it didn't make it okay for him to just randomly kiss Sungjae, it made it okay for him to sit closer. 

He had sat there for a good minute when he made the  decision to screw that, he wanted to kiss him, he would, he turned to Sungjae the moment the latter was grabbing his arm to get him closer.  
They both got surprised and Changsub was smiling that smile that made him look so cute, Sungjae's heart skipped a bit when he smiled. Oh my! Sungjae only now realised that he may be smitten!  
Sungjae was still holding Changsub's arm and brought him closer with his other hand, they slowly kissed, as if they were both letting a chance for the other to back out.  
They kissed for a while, once they broke apart, Changsub had once again ended up straddling Sungjae, and the latter grinned:  
\- You need to stop doing that...

~~~~~~~~~~~

_The next day:_

Eunkwang woke up to the smell of food being made, he liked that, he stood up  and found Minhyuk in the kitchen, preparing breakfast  it was sweet of him... Eunkwang sneaked behind him and back-hugged him, saying good morning.

Minhyuk turned his head a bit, asking for a kiss, Eunkwang grinned and kissed his cheek, asking if he had slept well, Minhyuk nodded and turned to give him a proper kiss.

A wild Hyunsik passed by, telling them to get a room, and they were both surprised, neither of them recalled hearing him come back home...  
He smirked at them when they asked him when he had arrived, saying they could chill, it had only been like, half an hour...  
Since they didn't have any coffee left, Eunkwang went to Changsub's appartment to get some and was surprised to find Sungjae there, it seemed he had just woken up and Changsub was still sleeping, when Eunkwang asked him what he was doing there, he simply answered:  
\- I slept here...

\- _You_ slept _here_?????

\- Yes, is that weird?

Sungjae looked pissed, Peniel had acted weird last time too, what was so weird about that? 

\- No... I guess not... I just came to steal some coffee... - he did steal his coffee, and walked back out - See you around Sungjae...

He went back to his own place frowning... this was unusual...  
They had breakfast and Eunkwang whined when Minhyuk left, asking him if he _really_ had to go, to which the other answered that, yes, he had to and left after a long, lingering kiss.

Eunwkang couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of the past weeks, he had been so happy, Minhyuk was like, the greatest boyfriend, so caring and everything...  
He got interrupted in his train of thoughts when he recieved a phone call from Ilhoon:

\- Hello!

\- You're being weirdly cheery this early in the morning...

Eunkwang giggled, Ilhoon was fun...

\- What do you want? You never call me...

He pouted at the second sentence, Ilhoon did call but like, once a year...

\- You're being so dramatic... I called because I'm bored so I was wondering if you guys would be good coming to my place tomorrow night? Let's drink!!! I already convinced Hyunsik, Sungjae, Peniel and Changsub, and I'm pretty sure Minhyuk'll be okay... and you really need to come because I may have something to announce.

\- Okay... Okay! See you tomorrow!

\- Yeah sure, bring some alcohol!!

Eunkwang hung up the phone grinning, he liked Drinking Nights At Ilhoon's! Especially since that last truth or dare game... maybe they could play it again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~~~


	6. Chapter 6

_The next evening:_

Minhyuk was once again one of the firts to have arrived at Ilhoon's place, the latter was in an overly good mood, which meant being loud and it was tiring because Minhyuk knew Ilhoon's good-mood would spread...   
Changsub was the next one arriving, he entered, the apartment, met with Ilhoon's loud laugh and Minhyuk who jumped on him, saying he had a savior and that now he wasn't alone to handle Ilhoon... 

Unfortunately for Minhyuk, as he had predicted, Ilhoon's good mood was spreading... and now he was stuck with happy Ilhoon and happy Changsub... when they heard knocking, Minhyuk ran to it. He wanted it to be Eunkwang but at the same time, Eunkwang was going to get contaminated too... and fast... Maybe Minhyuk should let himself be contaminated too...

Anyway, he was disappointed when he opened the door, he found Hyunsik there, all smiley and giggly already.   
Why were they all so excited tonight?

When Eunkwang arrived, it really became a mess and Minhyuk felt salvation when Peniel arrived a few minutes later… They were all around the place...

Sungjae had told them he would be late so they ate and started drinking without him.   
Somehow, Hyunsik suggested they played truth or dare 2 and they all cheered on that suggestion (after a few drinks, Minhyuk had let himself get contaminated by the good-mood virus, especially when he had realized he had lost Peniel too).

The few first rounds weren't that funny, but Hyunsik rolling around the place had been a pretty funny sight.   
Sungjae arrived on Minhyuk dramatically singing his love to Eunkwang, apparently, that dare had turned out wrong...

Sungjae joined, they were all so cheery, he had no idea why, and he needed to catch on the drunkenness...

When Ilhoon chose truth a few minutes later, Changsub seemed overly happy to ask him a question, he had been pretty calm since the beginning of the game but he now had an evil smile and it seemed he had been waiting for that moment for a while... and Ilhoon found it weird...

\- So... were you planning on telling us about you and Hyunsik tonight?

They all gasped... What? The most surprised ones seemed to actually be Hyunsik and Ilhoon themselves

\- How...? When...? (this was a mix of everyone talking...)

Ilhoon sighed and answered:

\- No, the announcement I had planned was my promotion, but I guess we would have come to that announcement one day... so more importantly, how the f*ck did you know?

Changsub's evil smile was still there and he leaned forward, as if he was telling a secret:

\- I live next door to Hyunsik...

Now Hyunsik and Ilhoon had scandalized looks and everyone suddenly started cheering for them, commenting on how they should have known and everything...

It went on for a while, and after some time, Ilhoon suggested they went back on the game with an evil smile, probably thinking about a revenge plan, and he had the perfect one...

Before he could have his plan, Sungjae came up with the best question ever for Peniel's truth:

\- Do you really hate it when we kiss your head?

To which Peniel reaction was awesome, he was uncomfortable, and answered with a "nes" that made them all burst out laughing, and they let it slide because the question had been funny enough...

They also had Eunkwang making not just the baboon, but an updated version, it was very, very entertaining... 

When Changsub finally chose dare (after having picked truth most of the evening, man that guy was lazy...), Ilhoon harbored an evil smile and said he had one for him.  
He had been planning this ever since that first truth or dare game and the disappointment of Changsub not kissing Sungjae back on that day...   
Ilhoon had been trying to set them up together for such a long time he had been surprised this plan hadn't worked... He had tried everything, having Changsub be jealous by arranging stuff so Sungjae would kiss pretty much everyone, having Sungjae be jealous by hanging out with Changsub more than he did... it had been fun yet pretty much ineffective...

\- You kiss Sungjae! You should at least have a payback for last time.

Of course, Ilhoon had no idea of Changsub and Sungjae's little kissing session two days before and therefore, did not know Changsub had already had his "payback", he did notice the look the two exchanged and figured he had missed something...  
Changsub took the dare anyway, and anyone could have thought it was only the second time they had kissed because Sungjae still got very tensed if Changusb came too close, and he restrained himself from kissing back, though he really wanted to, because there were people around....

Ilhoon didn't miss Sungjae shyly biting his lips after and now Ilhoon knew something had happened...  
When they called it a day, Eunkwang had fallen asleep in Minhyuk's arms on the couch, and Peniel was dozing off.  
Hyunsik hogged the bed and fell asleep right after, Ihoon was hesitating between trying to break Sungjae or Changsub first... Though Sungjae was less good at pretending nothing was going on, he would be a lot more stubborn not admitting, plus, he had some other unfinished business with Changsub...  
He glared at Changsub, trying to get his attention, but the latter seemed a bit out of it since Sungjae had just whispered something to him and walked away... but frankly, Ilhoon couldn't care less about his state of mind right now, he wanted answers and he would have them. 

He grabbed Changsub's arm and dragged him to the bed with him:

\- You and I my friend, have to talk.

He had that weird determined look that made Changsub know he wasn't going to get away before Ilhoon knew everything he wanted... he sighed:

\- I've had insomnia these days! 

Ilhoon stared blankly at him:

\- Insomnia? _You_?

\- Why is everyone so surprised about this...? Yes, me!

Ilhoon crossed his arm, apparently waiting for the rest:

\- So one night I was bored, I looked out the window to see if the homeless singing man was around, and I saw something I didn't expect... Hyunsik and you kissing on the sidewalk, I was shocked, but then, things started to make sense and I figured you two were going out together that's it... really!

\- ... And??

Changsub shook his head confused:

\- .... And?

Ilhoon hit his arms:

\- And what's the deal with you and Sungjae you idiot!?!

Changsub looked uncomfortable:  
\- Nothing...

\- Lee Changsub, do you perhaps - Ilhoon had crossed his arms and looked annoyed - believe me to be an idiot?

\- ...no?

\- Then tell me. - Ilhoon was starting to lose patience.

Changsub sighed, and talked quite fast:

\- After that dare, I told him I would have my payback, I had fun teasing him, then I got my payback, which was a kiss, like a really, really good kiss... and it was like... two days ago... and then we kissed again and then it was tonight, and you made me kiss him and now he wants a payback, and I don't think I have ever said kiss so much in such a short time.

Ilhoon had an eyebrow raised:

\- That's what I thought... Alright, alright... I'm nice so I won't tell the others because you two... _definitely_ need to sort things out... 

Changsub sighed, Ilhoon was too good at getting what he wanted... He went to sleep thinking that whatever, it was just Ilhoon...

Sungjae had settled with Peniel, they had hogged all the blankets they could and built the perfect floor bed.   
They had fell asleep right after settling and Sungjae's snoring was terrible on that night... like really.  
Minhyuk couldn't fall asleep but was stuck because Eunkwang was basically using him as his pillow and he couldn't get up to make Sungjae move, usually, if he changed position, it quieted down...  
Minhyuk wasn't the only one not able to sleep. Changsub had been counting sheeps ever since he had stopped talking to Ilhoon but the sheeps usually ended up looking like Sungjae imitating a sheep and it kept him from falling asleep, plus, sleeping in the same bed as a couple was the weirdest situation he had ever slept in (he hadn’t realized what he was doing until they had all settled) but apparently, Ilhoon found it completely normal and kept muttering stuff about killing Sungjae so he wouldn't snore anymore... 

After a while, Ilhoon's muttering got quieter and it seemed Changsub was the only one left awake, he stood back up, damn, even after drinking he couldn't fall asleep... he walked around the place and figured he could have fun, they were all somewhat drunk so they wouldn't wake up...

He then ended up falling asleep sitting at the kitchen table, after having cleaned most of Ilhoon dishes....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Eunkwang was surprised to wake up flooded with stuffed animals (when Changsub had found them he had been surprised, Ilhoon had a weird amount of them), they were literally covering Minhyuk and him and it made him laugh a bit, he had no idea how they had ended up here but all he could see from Minhyuk was his head, it was fun.

He understood better when he stood up and found Changsub asleep on the kitchen table, this had already happened, Changsub had had insomnia for a while and usually ended up having weird occupations when he couldn't sleep... he would then fall asleep in an unexpected place, so Eunkwang started to look for all of what bored Changsub could have done, it was fun...  
He laughed when he noticed the pillows usually on Ilhoon's bed were now around Sungjae and Peniel, and between them... 

As if on clue, Sungjae woke up, he sat and looked at all the pillows, confused as to how they had ended up here, he stood up and looking down, noticed he wasn't wearing the same shirt as he had the day before, this was his spare shirt, the one he had in his backpack because a few days ago he had had an accident at university, coffee falling all over his shirt, and since that day he carried another shirt in his bag... he sighed, and anger started settling in... he knew who the culprit was:

\- LEE CHANGSUB I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Sungjae then proceeded to look for the culprit and make him pay for his affront. His ruckus pretty much woke everyone up, pissing off some of the formerly sleeping people.   
Changsub didn't have time to run away, didn't have to do anything actually, Sungjae, though not quite awake, had been quick... That kid was crazy...

Ilhoon jolted awake, it was weirdly cozy, he looked around him and the blankets were arranged so it seemed the bed was a nest, why had he never thought of doing that???? It was soooo cozy. He shook Hyunsik, wondering if Sungjae's rage outburst had woke him, which apparently hadn't... He stood up, ready to  knock Sungjae out, but first he rearranged the nest so Hyunsik would keep on sleeping fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

Peniel was sitting on the floor, wondering what the f*ck was happening around him... Minhyuk seemed pretty lost too, covered in stuffed animals, what had happened while he was asleep???

Changsub turned out to be saved by Eunkwang, who calmed Sungjae down, reminding him he had changed before falling asleep because he had gotten beer on his shirt, he had bragged of how smart he was to have thought about that kind of situation...

After having accidentally woken everybody but Hyunsik up, Sungjae felt kind of awkward so he apologized but still had to bear Ilhoon's death stare... and actually Minhyuk's too, but he only noticed it later.

They all left (obviously not Hyunsik who did wake up later and waved them goodbye, still half asleep) and got back to their respective homes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_About a week later:_

Sungjae regretted going to the mall with Changsub, the latter had spent most of the afternoon complaining about the fact that Sungjae was taking way too long buying his stuff and whenever he complained, Sungjae would snap at him, telling him he didn't have to come. To what Changsub would answer that he did whatever he wanted and Sungjae wasn't the boss of him.

They settled in a Starbucks (the only way to get Changsub to stop complaining) and stayed there way longer than they had expected, especially since they had witnessed a couple getting into a huge fight and had stayed, trying to know how it would work out. 

When they left, it was later than they thought and they were about to part ways when Sungjae held Changsub's arm:  
\- By the way, I'm going to your place once I dropped these off. - he gestured to his shopping bags.

Changsub looked at him raising an eyebrow, surprised:  
\- Huuu, okay.... Why?

Sungjar smirked and got closer to him, almost whispering:  
\- Tonight, I'm getting _my_ payback.

Changsub smiled, apparently relieved:

\- Oh, I thought it was important... You don't need to go to my place for that. - he stopped walking and extended his arms, raising his head - Just take it now...

Sungjae blushed and hit him on the arm, telling him to stop saying nonsense and that if he wanted to prepare him dinner, he could, Changsub sighed in acceptance.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Meanwhile:_

Eunkwang and Minhyuk were just walking out of the movie-theater, Minhyuk was kind of mad because Eunkwang hadn't stop talking during the movie, they fighting over the fact that you don't speak when you're at the movies and Eunkwang was arguing that it was alright as long as it wasn't full conversation.

To try to get forgiven, Eunkwang bought Minhyuk cupcakes and coffee, but Minhyuk was still mad, to be true, Eunkwang found it ridiculous that he would be so mad over this, but saying it would make Minhyuk even madder so he just waited for Minhyuk to realize how stupid the fight was on his own...

As he thought about this, Eunkwang realized Minhyuk had been overly mad over small things for a few days, why was that? 

They hadn't gotten into fights a lot since they had started going out, and Eunkwang was pretty sure there was no reasons Minhyuk would be mad at him... Eunkwang sighed, really, he didn't understand....

They went back to Minhyuk's place and while they were drinking a beer, in front of the TV, Eunkwang turned to Minhyuk, playing with his beer bottle:

\- Minhyuk... what's wrong??

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow:

\- What's wrong?... Nothing's wrong...

\- Oh come on! You get mad at every little thing, you, Lee Minhyuk, one of the calmest persons I know!!!! You'd be Ilhoon, I would understand, but you're you... you don't get mad at people commenting a movie...

Minhyuk smiled a bit:

\- You know me, mr Seo Eunkwang... 

Eunkwang put down his bottle, and took Minhyuk's hand:

\- So, come on, what's wrong?

Minhyuk pouted, he put down his own bottle and turned to Eunkwang:

\- I think I am just running out of patience Eunkwang... I tried everything...

Eunkwang was very confused as to what he was talking about...

\- I've been dropping hints all the time, like all the time! But you never catch on... it's really frustrating!!! 

Eunkwang's mind was running fast, trying to get what hints Minhyuk was talking about...

\- I know you don't even know what kind of hints I'm talking about, and that you're trying to find it right now, so you know what? You're going to go back home, and think it over, and if you still don't know what I'm talking about, I guess I'll have to say it...

He walked a confused Eunkwang to the door, hugged him tightly, like really tightly, for a long while, Eunkwang didn't want to go, but apparently, though he was still hugging him, Minhyuk wanted him to go.

Eunkwang asked softly:

\- We're okay right? You're acting weird...

Minhyuk nodded, his head was burried in Eunkwang's neck, when he finally let go, he kissed Eunkwang and told him to go, kissing him once more before he did.

Once back home, Eunwkang went back to his favorite place on the carpet, lying facing the ceiling, looking for what he was missing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Meanwhile:_

Sungjae didn't even knock coming to Changsub's place, he went in and directly and headed for the kitchen, to the water flowing noise, he figured Changsub was taking a shower. He looked for anything to cook in Changsub's kitchen and wondered how he survived because there wasn't much in there... He managed to find some noodles and figured he could do something with them... 

He noticed the water flowing noise had stopped and smiled when Changsub got out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist:

\- Pretty sight we got here... - smirked Sungjae.

Changsub jumped, making a scared, very unmanly noise:

\- Omg Sungjae, I hadn't seen you there...

Sungjae was leaning on the kitchen counter and smirked once more:

\- You may want to put on some clothes...

Changsub blushed and hurried to his bedroom, Sungjae followed him a few minutes later (he was evil but not to that extent) and entered Changsub's room, once more without knocking, causing another startling of the other, who was finishing to put on a t-shirt (slower to dress up than Sungjae had calculated). 

\- Oh... I thought you were done, dinner's ready.

Changsub followed him to the kitchen, mumbling something about privacy, and asked about Sungjae's bag on the couch:

\- Oh... I'm sleeping over! You know... to get my payback!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eunkwang suddenly sat up. Of course. It was obvious. Of course. How could he have been so dumb. Poor Minhyuk!  
He looked at the time, 2 a.m... He stood up, who cared about the time, he needed to get to Minhyuk!

He walked out, he should have brought a coat, it was really cold outside, but he didn't care. All he cared about at the moment was Minhyuk. He ran to Minhyuk's place and knocked on his door, okay, knocked madly on his door.

When Minhyuk opened, visibly pretty much asleep, Eunkwang kissed him, repeatedly, and went in without being invited to, but it's not like he cared, after his kiss attack, to which Minhyuk had somewhat responded, more confused than anything... Eunkwang smiled at him:

\- I love you Lee Minhyuk! 

Minhyuk smiled, suddenly looking way more awake, his smile was so genuine and cute Eunkwang attack-kissed him again, which made Minhyuk giggle.  
He then asked Eunkwang why he hadn't waited for the morning and Eunkwang looked scandalized:

\- How could I wait this much when you've waited for weeks??????????????

Minhyuk laughed: 

\- I love you Eunkwang, now let's just get into bed because it's late, and we both need to go to work tom...

He was shut up by Eunkwang kissing him again and bringing him to the bedroom...


	8. Chapter 8

_Earlier in the night:_

They had eaten dinner, and were washing the dishes, Changsub was cleaning, Sungjae drying:  
\- So, what's your payback???  
Sungjae only smiled as an answer, Changsub frowned:  
\- You were supposed to answer kissing... kissing that's it right?????

Sungjae shrugged, still smirking. When they were done with the dishes, they settled on the (beloved by Sungjae) couch, when Sungjae sat, he motioned for Changsub to sit on his lap. He was met with a confused look so he grabbed the older's arm and made him sit on his lap:

\- You're tiny so it's alright, and it's part of my payback!

Changsub was glaring at him... Apparently not pleased with the current events. Which made Sungjae laugh, he had made Changsub sitting with his back against the armrest and he looked pissed. Sungjae wanted to kiss him but the other was giving him a very convincing death stare, which made Sungjae starting to feel nervous again. He figured kissing him might break the tension so he did, which didn't go the way he wanted, because he was met with an unresponsive Changsub, who was, by the way, pouting.

\- Oh come on!!! Admit it, you're comfy sitting like that...

Changsub was still pouting so Sungjae took his hand, and kissed it, Changsub looked at him surprised, at least he wasn't pouting anymore. So Sungjae kissed him again, still holding his hand, and brought the older closer to him, but this time he was stopped by Changsub's giggling and asked, _really_ frustrated:

\- Whaaaaaaaaaaaat now??????

Changsub was smiling, and couldn't stop giggling:

\- I don't know you're just so cute trying to be all seductive and everything...  
\- I'm not cute... 

Now Sungjae felt like pouting and Changsub couldn't stop giggling.  
\- And okay... I admit it, sitting like that is kind of comfy... 

He initiated their kiss this time, and though Sungjae wanted to sulk because he wasn't cute, a 1,80 m tall, handsome man shouldn't be call cute. If he was anything else than crazily handsome, it was sexy. However, resisting Changsub wasn't something he was good at so he got caught up in their kiss too...  
He later broke the kiss:

\- No... no, no, no... It's my payback tonight, you're supposed to be cooperative!!! Not the other way around.

Changsub started giggling again. And Sungjae sighed, really, he wasn't being cooperating at all... He stopped giggling:  
\- Alright! Alright!

He had one last tiny giggle and then he stopped, just smiling. Sungjae kissed him and he tried not to squeal when Sungjae's hand got naughty, going under his shirt.  
\- Didn't you already have a good look earlier???  
He was starting to blush, Sungjae had never realized how stressed Changsub was with his body, he knew he had started working out again recently and he had very cute baby abs, so he wanted to see them again but if the other was uncomfortable, he would stop, though Changsub wasn't stopping him, the fact that he had said something was enough to stop Sungjae, he took off his hand, and gently put back Changsub's shirt the way it was. 

\- You know what? I'm gonna get my payback another time, and when I do, you won't giggle because you'll be too overwhelmed by my sexiness!!!!

Changsub burst out laughing, and kissed Sungjae, his excuse was that he was too cute. 

~~~~~

Sungjae woke up around 5 and sighed in relief realizing he could sleep for a few more hours, he looked around, suddenly wondering where he was, and remembered he was at Changsub's, the latter was deeply asleep, he looked really cute sleeping... Like really, he was curled up close to Sungjae, frowning a bit, it really, _really_ looked cute.

He patted the other's hair, he was starting to really think he liked Changsub more than he knew....  
He kissed Changsub's forehead, his face twiched in his sleep and it made Sungae smile, he stretched, moved closer to Changsub and fell back asleep in no time.

When he woke back up, Changsub was no longer by his side, he looked around, Changsub was putting on a tie:  
\- Oh, dude you're awake, I forgot I had an appointment, so I'm kinda running late. 

He looked handsome in a suit... He left before Sungjae realized he would be stuck in his apartment because he didn't have the keys, he was pretty sure Hyunsik and Eunkwang had them but they would be weird again if he asked for the keys... He had brought homework and didn't have classes, at least, he wouldn't get distracted and would actually have some work done...

~~~~

_The evening:_

Sungjae had fallen asleep on the couch, he had done so much work, he had managed to finish everything he had to do for the next week and he had even managed to prepare some of his future classes... But when he had done everything he could he had started to get bored, and might have snooped around for a while, and then he had remembered that Changsub had a TV and had watched it.

The noise of the door closing woke him up. He was rubbing his eyes when Changsub came in, he looked exhausted, his tie was messy, he looked surprised:  
\- Sungjae? Why are you here???  
Sungjae stood up and ran to hug him:  
\- You locked me in you stupid, stupid idiot! And I was so bored I felt I might die!!  
\- But... why didn't you call me???? Or asked to Eunkwang or Hyunsik to help you?? They have a key to my place!!  
Sungjae pouted:  
\- I didn't want to bother anyone... and I didn't think of calling you...

He looked like a lost child who was being scolded, Changsub sighed and ruffled his hair, saying he was an idiot.  
\- But you're an idiot too, you're the one who locked me in...  
Changsub laughed:  
\- Let me get changed and I'll pay you dinner and drive you back home, you must have been pretty bored, stuck here all day...  
Sungjae slightly blushed... this sounded like a date...

Changsub walked back out of his room, all changed, Sungjae had gathered his stuff in the meantime and was all ready when Changsub came back. He got surprised when Changsub naturally took his hand to walk out and the evening was sounding more and more like a date...

They went to a nice restaurant Sungjae had never been to, and they had dinner:

\- So what did you do today?

Sungjae looked puzzled, he hadn't thought Changsub would get curious about his day, like he had literally been stuck in an apartment. But since he seemed genuinely curious, looking at Sungjae waiting for him to talk, it was kind of cute actually...  
So Sungjae told him about his extremely boring day, and was amazed that Changsub found questions to ask... that guy really... 

After their dinner, Changsub did drive Sungjae back home and went back home, it felt sad coming back home alone... He smiled when he noticed Sungjae had sent a text thanking him for dinner, answered and they texted for a while, actually, they did until Sungjae fell asleep,when he woke up in the morning he had like 30 messages that went from "did you fall asleep?" to "I'm a dragon" and Sungjae had absolutely no idea of how any of these weird messages were related to any of the topics they had been talking about before...

~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few days later:_

Changsub was in the middle of having dinner when he heard knocking, he went to open it, wondering what it was, he hadn't ordered anything...

He was met with a wild Sungjae, who looked somewhere between mad, nervous, happy and determined. 

He went in and closed the door behind him, gently (yet firmly) pushing Changsub against the wall:  
\- Tonight, I'm really getting my payback this time.  
And he eagerly kissed the older. Not letting him say anything, he then whispered into his hear:  
\- You're soooo gonna be overwhelmed by my sexiness this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so thank you for reading... and expect some ilsik in the next chapters (this is _absolutely_ not because I'm stuck so I moved the focus... _absolutely not_...)
> 
> By the way, if you're wondering how he could get locked up into the apartment, I was thinking about the kind of doors that need the keys to be unlocked, even from the inside (and if you're not satisfied with this explenation... it's my story...) (—_—)


	9. Chapter 9

_The same evening, but a very different place and situation:_

Hyunsik had never thought anything could be this boring... Ilhoon had dragged  him to this wine-tasting stuff and it was _so_ boring... 

Ilhoon however seemed to be having so much fun, when had he learnt so much about whine??? Looking at  him talking with all of these strangers reminded Hyunsik, for some strange reasons, of that day Ilhoon had randomly sat next him saying one day Hyunsik would be his, Hyunsik had laughed, thinking he was joking, but then Ilhoon had smirked at him, asserting that Jung Ilhoon always got what he wanted. And he wanted him.  
Hyunsik faintly smiled, pretending to listen to what the guy in front of him was saying but he couldn't care less about that whine...

Ilhoon sent him an apologetic look when he noticed how bored he seemed and went close to him, whispering something in his hear that made Hyunsik smile a lot and almost blush... this was going to be a good night. But still, now he wanted to get out of there even more...

It took a while, why did Ilhoon have to know so much people here? But when the other took his hand smiling, simply saying "Let's go", Hyunsik had almost ran to the car (he still had his pride so he hadn't).

They went home to Hyunsik's place and Ilhoon let Hyunsik complain about hiw this kind of event wasn't his stuff and Ilhoon promised that they would do something Hyunsik really liked on their next date, and was met with a suggestive smile as Hyunsik was saying they could do something he liked right now, which made Ilhoon burst out laughing and throw his coat away, saying he would stay for the night then...

 

~~~~~~~  
_Meanwhile, back at Changsub's place:_

They had moved to the couch, still kissing,  Sungjae had tried having Changsub sit on his lap again, which hadn't work as the other had ended up (once again) straddling him, saying in a (most probably purposely) bad imitation of Sungjae's voice that it was alright since he was tiny, which made Sungjae giggle.

As they were still kissing, Sungjae's hands wandered around, hesitantly starting to go under Changsub's shirt, the latter nodded and took off his shirt, making Sungjae grin because he could finally fully appreciate his cute baby abs, while the latter was too busy kissing Sungjae's neck and collarbone up and down to protest. And before he knew it, Changsub was tugging on his shirt and he looked so cute doing that Sungjae's heart missed a beat...  
He took off his own shirt and suggested they move it to the bed, in a supposed-to-be-sexy voice, which made Changsub all giggly, saying he was too cute, but still standing up, leading Sungjae toward the bed with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Three days later:_

Sungjae had let his head fall on the table and was repeatedly hitting it, Ilhoon was in front of him, eating and unbothered by his behavior. He had called earlier in the day saying they should grab some food together. 

Sungjae stopped hitting his head and looked at Ilhoon:

\- I am the stupidest human alive.  
\- I know.  
\- First, that hurt, and no you don't. I really am.  
\- But, I _do_ know.  
\- I slept with Changsub…  
\- I know.  
Sungjae looked at him surprised, Ilhoon only shrugged:  
\- Changsub really doesn't know how to resist...   
\- And you didn't say anything?  
Ilhoon nodded, still eating.  
\- Why?  
Ilhoon sighed and put down his fork:  
\- Because Sungjae, believe it or not, but you're grown enough to make your own choices...

He then proceeded to go back to eating, he later added:  
\- But why do you think you're stupid?  
Sungjae was back at hitting his head on the table.   
\- I mean it's pretty obvious you two like each other no? So what's so stupid? Plus, from what I heard, it wasn't what you would call an incident...  
Sungjae glared at him:  
\- Because it's wrong! We've literally been on _one_ date that wasn't even an official one...   
\- It was though, Changsub told me... You guys should try talking to each other you know...?

Sungjae went back to hit his head and figured Ilhoon was probably right... but first, he needed to ask something, he sat back properly, frowning:  
\- What did you mean by "it's pretty obvious you two like each other"?  
Ilhoon rolled his eyes:  
\- Come on, whenever you two are together it seems the rest of the world has stopped existing for you... Like really, last time I was going to talk to you, but I felt like I was invisible…  
Sungjae was back at glaring at him:  
\- Aren't you exaggerating a bit?

Ilhoon laughed and added that no, he wasn't and that Sungjae should pay more attention to his own feelings, and he stood up, saying he was going away and he was sorry for tricking him like that, Sungjae frowned, wondering what he meant and understood when he felt the fresh breeze entering the room through the opening door and saw Changusb entering, he was wearing a suit again, it really did look good on him, and it looked like he had just woken up, he sat where Ilhoon was previously seated. He was smiling at Sungjae and it indeed seemed like the rest of the world was all blurry and Sungjae couldn't help but smile back at him.

~~~~~~~~~

_Meanwhile (well, about an hour later):_

Hyunsik was watching TV at Ilhoon's when Ilhoon got back home, he didn't seem surprised to see Hyunsik there, and sat with him after he had freshened up, telling him about his progress in the "Sungjae and Changsub matchmaking adventure", the name made Hyunsik laugh, it reminded him of one of Ilhoon's other matchmaking plan...

_Some time earlier:_

Hyunsik opened his door and a very well dressed Ilhoon came in:  
\- Go suit up Hyunsik, we're going to be late.  
\- To be late for what?

Hyunsik was confused, last time he had checked, they were meeting with the others to go to the movies... what need was there to suit up?

\- For our date dummy!

Okay, now Hyunsik was lost, as far as he knew, there were no dates implied tonight...  
\- What date?

Ilhoon laughed and walked to him, putting his hand on his arm and talked, stressing on all syllables:

\- Our date.

Hyunsik was so bewildered he didn't say anything, and let Ilhoon invest his closet and choose what he would wear:  
\- I'm sorry Hyunsik, but you have such a bad taste in dressing up, I'm gonna choose it for you.

Around ten minutes later, Hyunsik was ready to go, where? He had no idea...

Once they got in the car, Ilhoon smiled triumphantly at him:  
\- WE'RE GOING ON A DATE! It's all part of my evil matchmaking plan.  
\- What?  
\- Luring you into going out with me, you didn't even think about declining it...

Ilhoon was laughing now, and he seemed so happy Hyunsik couldn't help but smile too, Ilhoon was a sneaky one, he had not seen that coming...

\- And don't try to make me believe you're not the least into me, I mean, you could have rejected me from the first time I brought that subject up... but you didn't... it was like, saying yes already...

All Hyunsik could do was smile at him, he really was a sneaky one... He let him ramble on on how Hyunsik most definitely liked him but wouldn't show it because he was a cute idiot, he only cut him off when he realized he had no idea of where they were going.

They had ended up... at the movie theater... and they looked ridiculously well-dressed for the occasion. It was actually quite fun...  
After their movie, they went to a restaurant... and got takeouts, they ate by the river, Hyunsik really didn't see the point in dressing up, but apparently, Ilhoon did so... he gave up on trying to understand that crazy kid...

~~~~

Hyunsik came back to reality (or rather, to present) when Ilhoon kissed him, asking him how had his day been, and bluntly investing his lap, saying he needed comfort, over what, Hyunsik wasn't sure but he was glad to give said comfort...  
He giggled when Ilhoon started kissing him, and he commented on how they should go out on a date sometimes and Ilhoon immediately reacted by shouting:  
\- IN SUITS!!!!

Hyunsik, having expected that answer, burst out laughing, kissing Ilhoon because really, that kid had a serious problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A month later:_

Peniel went to open the door, he was hoping this was his dinner getting delivered, needless to say he was pretty disappointed when he saw Changsub behind the door.   
The latter literally jumped on him, trying to kiss his head, complaining on how it wasn't as fun anymore since he was letting his hair grow... And Peniel called Sungjae for help, saying he might die if a distraction didn't come by...

Sungjae took his time, Peniel spent to much time alone these days, he should go out more, but he had ordered a delivery again... He went to save him, and didn't think he would have such an effect, as soon as Changsub saw him, he dropped Peniel off and ran to him, he looked like a kid who had just been given a gift, Sungjae realized too late that said gift was himself and couldn't escape him (okay, it's not like he had really tried...), he laughed when they almost fell (but didn't because Sungjae is that great), he had really missed Changsub... They hadn't seeen each other in over a week because Sungjae had been studying and taking exams, he had casted Changsub away, saying he was too much of a distraction.  
But now, his exams were over. He just needed to wait for his results and during that time, he could be as distracted as he wanted to be, which meant: being with Changsub all the time he could (why did this guy had to work???). He was busy thinking when Changsub suddenly let him go to dive on his bag:

\- By the way!!!! - he was rufling around his bag, didn't find what he was looking for so fell kneeling on the ground, emptying his pockets on the ground - I had lunch with my sister recently... - after some ruffling around, he proudly raised a key he had found in the mess he had made on the ground - And now you have a key! So the locked-in-in-my-apartment incident won't happen again!!!

Sungjae wasn't sure of what it had to do with Changsub having lunch with his sister but he wasn't sure he was going to understand anything in the answer either, so he did as if he had got that part... and blushed when Changsub shoved the key in his hands, while trying to put everything back in his pockets (Sungjae didn't want to know how all of that had ended up in his pockets...), but was struggling, he ended up putting everything in his bag (the coat was also abandoned on it), talking about how he had been restraining himself to go to his place earlier, because life without him just wasn't as fun...

\- So what should we do tonight? - he asked once he had stood back up.  
Sungjae smiled, took him by the hand and dragged him along, he went to put the key in his room first, and then proceeded to their entry closet, took out a picnic mattress:  
\- Tonight, we go cheesy!   
Changsub apparently wasn't getting it, Sungjae added:  
\- You wait here for the food delivery, I'll go settle the things upstairs!  
\- ... upstairs?

Sungjae winked and went out with his picnic mattress. Changsub went to Peniel to try and get information, but the latter wasn't being cooperating, so he ended doing as Sungjae had asked: waiting for the delivery guy to knock. Which happened faster than he thought, and, Sungjae came back approximately at the same time, taking Changsub by the hand once again, he led him to the roof, when he realized where they were going, Changsub giggled.  
Sungjae had settled the picnic mattress, and was that an old stereo? Sungjae really was a cutie when he wanted...   
Sungjae sat him on the mattress with a cute smile, sitting next to him and putting the food between them.  
He turned on the stereo, and sweet music came out, he added:  
\- And then we can star-gaze!  
Changsub giggled, firstly because Sungjae was so excited it was cute, and because it wasn't even dark yet.  
And he realized they hadn't even kissed since he had arrived, which was a huge no no, so he leaned over and softly kissed Sungjae, saying he was the best, and was happy to see a small blush spreading on the younger's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bit longer... it's actually on purpose, I am starting to see the end of it!! (and I think that once I'm finished i may reorganize the chapters, this was way too messy to my liking...)
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you have a great day!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_Meanwhile, at Ilhoon's:_

Ilhoon hung up the phone with a triumphant evil laugh, he was standing on his couch and pointed at Hyunsik, who was busy in the kitchen, trying to save whatever Ilhoon had tried to make before he arrived, saying in a supposed-to-be-evil-but-didn't-sound-evil-at-all voice:  
\- I ONCE AGAIN DID IT HYUNSIK

  
Hyunsik smiled and Ilhoon was back at laughing evilly, he got off the couch and walked to Hyunsik:  
\- No really, maybe I should start a dating agency, I'm a genious!  
Hyunsik giggled:  
\- No you're not, you didn't do anything...  
Ilhoon pouted, saying Hyunsik was a meanie because he wouldn't believe in his matchmaking skill, to which Hyunsik laughed and kissed him, pouting Ilhoon was just too cute he couldn't help it.

It somehow reminded him of their first kiss, it was on their third date, after the suited up movie, there had been the suited up trip to the amusement park, and they had just gotten out of a suited up outdoor concert, Hyunsik was complaining about how Ilhoon always wanted them to be in suits on dates and Ilhoon inflated on the benefits of the suits which, to be true, didn't make any sense, but it was kind of why Hyunsik liked to bother Ilhoon with his suit-rule...   
Hyunsik had walked Ilhoon back to his place and as they were about to part ways, Hyunsik was still arguing the suit-rule, and decided that he would be the one planning their next date, he saw stars shine in Ilhoon eyes, it was the first time Hyunsik was the one suggesting another date, and he didn't stop there, he took a step closer to Ilhoon and added that they could still wear suits if he wanted, and Ilhoon grinned, saying they'd definitely wear suits, and he had a great idea for the suits! Seeing Ilhoon grin so cutely made Hyunsik want to kiss him. It wasn't the first time he wanted to kiss him though he didn't want to admit it, he went closer to Ilhoon again, and he saw expectatuon start to ride in his eyes, and his grin got wider, Hyunsik slowly leaned in, his heartbeat starting to get very loud, and he was hesitant for some reason but he was suddenly grabbed by the neck by Ilhoon who looked determined, he was so cute... and Ilhoon didn't seem hesitant at all to kiss him, it was a cute kiss, Ilhoon's lips were soft against his and when they broke apart, he was grinning even more than before. Hyunsik was grinning too, and he cupped Ilhoon's face before kissing him again.  

Hyunsik went back to the present when Ilhoon decided the food was ready (it wasn't) and jumped around him asserting he could turn the stove off, it was ready, to which Hyunsik struggled to resist, Ilhoon was so crazy sometimes, it was exhausting... but Hyunsik guessed he wouldn't have it any other way...

~~~~~~~~~~

_Meanwhile:_

Eunkwang was scattered on Minhyuk's bed, he had still his phone his hand and looked somewhat disturbed, when Minhyuk joined him and asked him what was going on, he turned to him frowning:  
\- I just got off a really weird phone call with Ilhoon... I think he is convinced he is a genious... and it is even weirder because Ilhoon never calls me... And he invited us to go drink at his place tomorrow, to "celebrate his genious"... I'm not sure I want to celebrate that...

Minhyuk laughed, settling comfortably on the bed, Ilhoon really was something else...

~~~~~

_The next evening at Ilhoon's:_

For once, they had all been arriving at around the same time, as always, they had had dinner (and thanked Hyunsik for his achievement in mannaging to keep Ilhoon away from the kitchen), they had gotten tired of truth or dare games so they had played cards.

They tried playing poker but some people (who won't be named to protect their dignity) were so bad at this they ended up changing game (the losers kept on complaining, it was getting really annoying) and Ilhoon went on on how much of a genious he was, they managed to shut him up by making him drink (he ended up passed out on his bed, shutting Ilhoon up is a very hard task).

At some point in the night, they lost Changsub too, he had fallen asleep using Sungjae's lap as a pillow as they were playing some card game.

Around half an hour later, they noticed Sungjae had started snoring, his head resting on the couch, one hand lost in Changsub's hair (probably had been stroking it, but they hadn't really paid attention to him so...) and they started making up plans to get rid of his snoring, laughing at Eunkwang's crazy suggestions.

At some point, Hyunsik went to bed too, saying he was exhausted (he probably just wanted to cuddle, but they didn't really care anyway).

After a while, the only survivors figured they might as well go to sleep too. Minhyuk and Eunkwang went to their favorite spot on the carpet (they had made a sort of nest with the blankets), and Peniel realized that he had won the couch for himself, which was kind of comforting, Ilhoon's couch. And it was once they had pretty much all fallen asleep that Peniel decided he needed to find himself somebody, because really, he felt like the seventh wheel, like, not even a few months ago they were all singles... He decided that tomorrow, he would finally confess to the crush he had had for a while, Sungjae had been harassing him to go confess but he had been too shy.  
But it was time for a change wasn't it? At worst, he would be rejected and move on, he fell asleep with a determined smile.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peniel's crush is up to your own imagination~ I finished on this hopeful note (I mean, what kind of terrible person (the word i'm thinking about is much worse than that, but I'm too polite to write it) would reject such an angel? I know your crush will accept you buddy!!!!!)
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this, it ended up being _way_ longer than I expected it... but it was a fun journey writing this~ and though I am a bit disappointed by my own ending to the story, it was the best I could come up with!
> 
> So, have a great day, and I guess I'll be back when I come up with another story... (which will be soon, I started some stuff)  
> And I'm sorry, this was ready days ago, I forgot I had left it as a draft, but anyway, thanks again for reading!!


End file.
